Little Brother
by Super Sheba
Summary: When he glimpses her in just a towel, he knows that he is not her "Little Brother." Edgeworth/Franziska


**Little Brother**

He is staying at her home over the weekend. It is far too large for her, in his opinion, but he cannot complain when there is enough room for him to come visit her on a frequent basis.

She is stepping out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her as she heads towards her bedroom.

A shriek echoes down the hallway all the way into the living room where he is reading the morning paper while sipping a cup of tea.

He sets his tea down on the saucer carefully, and then dashes towards her room to save her, or rather, as he will explain it, investigate.

"What's wrong, Franziska?" he asks as he stares at her.

She is standing on her scale in nothing more than the towel.

He thinks that she looks a little too good in that towel.

"Miles Edgeworth, you foolishly foolish fool!" she says angrily. "Get out of my bedroom! I'm not decent."

She reaches for the whip sitting on her dresser, and he escapes the room, slamming the door behind him. He slides down the door and sighs in relief.

"Really, Franziska, you're fooling yourself if you think there was anything for me to look at." he tosses the insult at her from behind the door, and he can imagine her growling at him.

He's glad that there is a solid wooden door behind him.

She can see clearly that he is shaking his head cockily and wagging a finger at her. She doesn't have to have x-ray vision to know that he is doing it.

"For your information, you foolish fool, my measurements are perfect." she tells him curtly.

"They why in God's name are you shrieking when you're on the scale?" he asks her, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"It's none of your business, foolish fool." she states, refusing to say more.

"You interrupted me from my morning tea." he answers her firmly. "I think I deserve to know what was so bad that it merited a scream from you, which, by the way, was most undignified."

He doesn't have to look at her to know that her eyebrows have furrowed and that her lips are pulled into a tight frown.

"Miles Edgeworth, it does not matter whether it is merited or not." She tells him smugly. "I'm still not telling you."

"You were on the scale," he shoots back. "It's not too hard to figure out what is making you upset. Gain a couple of pounds over the holidays, Franziska? A few too many Christmas cookies?"

A frustrated sound comes from behind the door, and Edgeworth grins slyly.

"For your information, _Little Brother_," she tells him, her cheeks reddening. "I weigh myself every day so that I do not gain a single pound. It isn't two pounds, Miles Edgeworth. It is one half of a single pound."

He smacks his forehead and allows his hand to slide down his face before standing up and opening the door.

"Franziska, half a pound is nothing to fret over." he shakes his head as he speaks to her. "A number of outside influences can cause your weight to increase or decrease by a pound."

He walks over to her and surprises her, slipping his hands her beneath the arms to lift her off of the scale slightly.

"Like that."

He smirks for a moment.

She slaps at his hands.

"How dare you touch me, Miles Edgeworth." she yells as she begins to kick at his shins, but he is too strong for her. "This is a violation of my personal space and I shall have you punished for this, you foolishly foolish fool."

She turns her head to look at his face, but rather than the cocky expression she is expecting, there is a light of amusement in his eyes.

"Fine, _Big Sister._" he says as he places her firmly on the ground.

He gives her a kiss atop the head, but rather than feeling humiliated she feels a bit warm and she shivers.

She is tired of the games. She does not want to pretend that they are siblings anymore.

Because they are not related, and a kiss from a sibling does not make someone's heart race.

And her heart is definitely racing.

She maneuvers her body to grasp at his cravat and pulls him down to her level.

"Miles, we are not siblings." she whispers to him as her lips become level with his. "We never have been, and we never will be."

"Good," he replies. "Otherwise, I'd never be able to do this.

He closes the gap between them. Her lips are far softer than he had imagined and she smells of cinnamon. He snakes one arm behind her waist and holds her head with another.

She wraps her arms around his neck to draw herself closer to him. She is hungry, and he is her prey.

Their limbs tangle as his lips move down the delicate, pale flesh of her neck and she gasps, pulling him closer to her still before their lips again meet hungrily.

They pull apart to gasp for air.

"Never, ever, siblings." he breaths into her ear.

He kicks the door shut, because she really does look irresistible in that towel.

And she is sure that he will look much better without his shirt.


End file.
